nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Rich Friday
"Rich Friday" is a song by DJ Clue, which features guest vocals by Future, Nicki Minaj, French Montana, and Juelz Santana. It was produced by The Turn Up Team. It premiered on radio station Power 105.1 on August 16, 2013 at midnight, and was later released as a digital download. Background On August 15, 2013, DJ Clue suddenly posted a picture in his Instagram with the cover of the song which showed the track title, featured artists and producers, and announced that it will "drop at midnight."Twitter: #RichFriday ...A Smokers Dream..Dropping at Midnight! http://instagram.com/p/dDD0d5QXfx/ Retrieved August 15, 2013. The record premiered on radio station Power 105.1Fashionably: DJ Clue – Rich Friday (Ft. Future, Nicki Minaj, French Montana & Juelz Santana) Retrieved August 16, 2013. as planned at DJ Clue segment and was later made available for download through iTunes, the same day.iTunes: Rich Friday (feat. Future Hendrix, Nicki Minaj, French Montana & Juelz Santana) - Single Retrieved August 16, 2013. Lyrics Explicit version Walking downtown with a fat booty Thinking you get a ring, say don't it at your door I got like 20 G's only Designer from my head to the floor These niggas they seeing me Peep then they wanne be me, but they know that they can't I got worldwide streets status Affiliated with the gangstas and killers Yeah, now my niggas, I ride for my niggas And I'll die for my niggas Yeah, yeah, yeah Rich friday What what, shout out to all my niggas killin' Yeah, yeah, shout out to these bitches feelin' Fly shit, on the Earth I live in the shook Top it, ? often get yourself some decepts These young niggas that ride with me they scream murder Now feds stash that shit up and he out, dawg, he working That yola all in my bloodline, still give me that money They come through and bang, bang on you like the screen 300 Codeine all in my stomach, ?[] that Rolie ? Riding around with them yonkers Claiming they got shooters, but they shooters ain't got bodies Walking downtown with a fat booty Thinking you get a ring, say don't it at your door I got like 20 G's only Designer from my head to the floor These niggas they seeing me Peep then they wanne be me, but they know that they can't I got worldwide streets status Affiliated with the gangstas and killers Yeah, now my niggas, I ride for my niggas And I'll die for my niggas Yeah, yeah, yeah Rich friday Whoa Whoa Whoa shout out to dem bitches tryna be me Yeah yeah yeah, bitch I'm poppin' bottles, dream of genie Flyest bitch on the planet, live in a castle Niggas love me, my little waist, my ass colossal These old bitches I fuck with get money Dat Atlanta, dat Texas, dat Alabama, Montgomery He ain't fuckin' no dummy Bitches be fuckin' to get dat money They pack, packin' dat gunny Nigga you talk shit and get DONE-Y I tiger dial that Rollie Got that Angelina, that Jolie I'm plain Jane'n, no ice in it, so ain't no need for dat goalie My jet prolly say boeing Bitches be broke claimin' they hoe'n This jacket here cost 10 thousand That tag on it say Balmain Walking downtown with a fat booty Thinking you get a ring, say don't it at your door I got like 20 G's only Designer from my head to the floor These niggas they seeing me Peep then they wanne be me, but they know that they can't I got worldwide streets status Affiliated with the gangstas and killers Yeah, now my niggas, I ride for my niggas And I'll die for my niggas Yeah, yeah, yeah Rich friday 40 grand for the sky dweller 4 grand on the Margiela's 44, I'm a pawn fella Bad bitch 40 times Wake up in the morning, brush my teeth, smoke My baby kissed my baby's daddy, gotta go Semi-automatic, ready for the show Clique full of killers, that's my band, we all rock and roll Drum roll for these niggas please We shopping for bodies, killing sprees We be in the club spending rent We be buying cars that these niggas rent Couldn't see me if I had no tint Superman that ho Clark Kent You choke, don't do ?, I'm always on some new shit ? tracking my movi Walking downtown with a fat booty Thinking you get a ring, say don't it at your door I got like 20 G's only Designer from my head to the floor These niggas they seeing me Peep then they wanne be me, but they know that they can't I got worldwide streets status Affiliated with the gangstas and killers Yeah, now my niggas, I ride for my niggas And I'll die for my niggas Yeah, yeah, yeah Rich friday It's friday, it's friday 2 million dollars in the driveway I need more money ASAP Rocky Streetsweeper, get the floor moppin' I done started with a bank roll Whipping salt harder than tank door Smoking killer, I am with a killer Pull up to the dealer looking like a dealer In the droptop strapped, worth ? Now he off the wall, million coffee pack I've seen dreams turned to 25 to life Mike had 25 a night And them shoes Alejandro Shawtie bust it open for a hundo Walking downtown with a fat booty Thinking you get a ring, say don't it at your door I got like 20 G's only Designer from my head to the floor These niggas they seeing me Peep then they wanne be me, but they know that they can't I got worldwide streets status Affiliated with the gangstas and killers Yeah, now my niggas, I ride for my niggas And I'll die for my niggas Yeah, yeah, yeah Rich friday }} References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:2013